Rise of the Maximals Part 1
Rise of the Maximals Part 1 is the eleventh episode of the first season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. It was a tribute to Bumblebee (2018). Summary When Cybertron was fallen, Optimus Prime and Optimus Primal sends Bumblebee (B-127), Tigatron and Airazor to Earth and Equestria in order to save the whole multiverse and end the war. With the help of Bumblebee, Tigatron and Airazor, Princess Yuna, Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, their friends, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, the Pillars of Old Equestria (Star Swirl the Bearded, Mistmane, Flash Magnus, Mage Meadowbrook, Somnambula and Rockhoof), Princess Solarna, Princess Sharon, K.I.T.T./Ecto-88, the Alliance of 16 (1, 2, 3 and 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15 and 16), Lightning McQueen, Sally Carrera, Mater, Cruz Ramirez, Prince Dusty Crophopper and Princess Ishani will summons the rest of the Maximals to take down Dropkick, Shatter, Megatron (Beast Wars), the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, the Fearsome Five and K.A.R.R. ('K'night 'A'utomated 'R'oving 'R'obot) from taking the journals and the Enchiridion. Plot At the Golden Oak Library/The War on Cybertron/Optimus sends B-127, Tigatron and Airazor Bumblebee, Tigatron and Airazor crash lands/Bumblebee vs. Blitzwing/Bumblebee lost his voice Discovering the old yellow Volkswagen Beetle car/Yuna and her friends meets Bumblebee, Tigatron and Airazor/Enter Dropkick, Shatter and Megatron (BW) Meet 9, 3 and 4, 7 and 10/Reviving 1, 2, 5, 6 and 8/Creating 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15 and 16 Dropkick, Shatter and Megatron meets the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher and the villains/Plan to take the Journals and the Enchiridion Bumblebee's flashback/Plan to summon the other Maximals/Meeting the rest of the Maximals The villains are on the move/Getting ready to battle Trivia *Bumblebee, Tigatron and Airazor will be send to Earth and Equestria by Optimus Prime and Optimus Primal in order to save the multiverse from the Decepticons and the Predacons and end the War on Cybertron. *The episode continues in Rise of the Maximals Part 2. *1, 2, 5, 6 and 8 will be revived by Twilight Sparkle, Starlight Glimmer, Sunset Shimmer and Trixie with their magic. *10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15 and 16 will be created by Princess Skyla and Princess Flurry Heart. *K.A.R.R. ('K'night 'A'utomated 'R'oving 'R'obot) will return after he got revived. *Cybertron will be fallen in the beginning of this episode. *Princess Yuna, her company, Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, their friends, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, the Pillars of Old Equestria (Star Swirl the Bearded, Mistmane, Flash Magnus, Mage Meadowbrook, Somnambula and Rockhoof), Princess Solarna, Princess Sharon, K.I.T.T./Ecto-88, the Alliance of 16 (1, 2, 3 and 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15 and 16), Lightning McQueen, Sally Carrera, Mater, Cruz Ramirez, Prince Dusty Crophopper, Princess Ishani, Bumblebee, Tigatron and Airazor will summon the rest of the Maximals to stop the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, the Fearsome Five, K.A.R.R., Dropkick, Shatter and Megatron from taking the journals and the Enchiridion. *Bumblebee will transform into an old and rusty yellow Volkswagen Beetle car from the 2018 movie, Bumblebee. *Yuna and Finn will get retrieve the Finn Sword. Songs and Music Scores *Music Score - ??? Transcript *Rise of the Maximals Part 1 (Transcript) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225